1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the chemical arts. In particular, it relates to a polymeric gel composition and a method for producing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Clear, hydrophobic polymeric gel compositions have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,663, 4,857,563, 5,780,527, and in WO 01/78792. It is a drawback of such hydrophobic gels, that the inclusion of water, even at extremely low levels, results in gels that are cloudy or opaque. It is a further drawback, that if water is included in these gels, the gels typically exhibit a “wetness” or syneresis, because of the incompatibility of the hydrophobic material and the water. It is a still further drawback that the hydrophobic gels are incompatible with many water soluble additives including pH color indicators, fluorescent, dyes, water soluble dyes, water soluble fragrance components, and water soluble cross-linking agents.
Hydrophilic polymer compositions have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,691 and 4,362,841. The gels have been shown to contain between 0.1-70 wt. % water. It is a drawback of these gels that when hydrophobic liquids, such as perfumes, insecticides, and insect repellants, are added, the gels are not clear, but are opaque, translucent, or heterogeneous.
Until now no system has been described that produces a gel composition, compatible with both hydrophobic liquids and water soluble materials, in a clear gel that is aesthetically pleasing and functionally appropriate.